Quando chove
by Pink Potter
Summary: Eles fizeram uma promessa... E não importa como, ela sempre iria cumprir ¬¬ Resumo podre, a fic ta melhorzinha! :D


**Título: **Quando chove...

**Autor: **PinkPotter

**Resumo: "**_- Já percebeu que desde que namoramos, quando chove sempre estamos juntos? – questionou Hermione. _

_- Hum... Nunca tinha notado – ele disse._

_- Acho que nunca "perdemos" uma chuva – Hermione falou._

_- Deve ser nosso programa predileto! Ver a chuva – ela sorriu – Não reclamo, adoro ficar com você, assim._

_- Eu também – ela o abraçou mais forte – Daqui a alguns meses, dividiremos nossos "programas" de dia de chuva – Hermione tocou seu ventre – Nós sempre estaremos juntos, principalmente quando chover..._

_- Você tem a minha palavra – ele piscou – James? – tocou o ventre de Hermione. _

_- Eu acho que ele está dormindo! _

_- Então depois falaremos dessa nossa "promessa" a ele – Harry disse fazendo-a sorrir..." – Não consegui fazer um resumo, então... Vai a partezinha da fic:D Espero que vcs curtam...! Sábado (18/02) eu posto aqui, ta pronta, só falta betar! Bjus! _

_Quando chove..._

O céu estava cinza, era uma manhã fria de outono. A paisagem à sua volta trazia tantas recordações que provocavam um saudosismo doloroso. Se recordasse momentos felizes, sua mente lembrava-lhe que jamais teria momentos como tais, já que ela não estava mais ali. Caso viessem as lembranças tristes, quase podia reviver sua dor e vê-la partir.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos num gesto de total desespero, quantos anos haviam passado? Um, cinco, dez? Não lhe importava o tempo, sentia-se perdido desde que ela se fora, como se todas as razões para continuar vivendo tivessem desaparecido com ela. No fundo, Harry sabia que parte dele morrera com Hermione naquela noite anos atrás. Olhou para a aliança dourada que reluzia em seu dedo esquerdo; estava sozinho.

As nuvens pareciam ainda mais escuras naquele momento, por que sempre chovia quando estava ali? Quando a perdeu também chovia, ele não gostava mais da chuva. As lembranças mais tristes sempre vinham com a água que caia, e as imagens do corpo inerte de Hermione, sendo banhado pela chuva, ficavam mais nítida em sua mente, como se sua alma tivesse sido levada pelas águas. Hermione adorava a chuva, pensou.

O castelo de Hogwarts passou a ser a sede da Ordem da Fênix depois que os horcruxes foram destruídos. Todos sabiam que era questão de tempo para Voldemort ser finalmente derrotado, a vitória parecia certa... Os membros da Ordem moravam temporariamente na antiga Escola de Magia e Bruxaria, a qual estava fechada desde a morte de Dumbledore. Harry tinha vinte e dois anos naquela época, estava casado a dois com Hermione Granger, a qual começou um namoro quando ainda tinha dezoito anos. Depois de anos de amizade, ele descobriu que era ela quem amava na verdade, a amiga e companheira que nunca lhe deixara...

Apesar dos tempos negros, era com Hermione que ele conseguia momentos de paz e felicidade. Ela lhe proporcionou momentos singulares, os quais sempre permaneceriam em sua memória. Foi com ela que teve sua primeira vez, foi ela a única mulher que amou de verdade, foi ela que escolheu para ser sua companheira por toda a vida... Foi ela quem lhe permitiu ser pai. Havia um equivoco nos seus pensamentos anteriores. Com a morte de Hermione, todos os motivos para continuar vivendo pareciam ter desaparecido, pelo menos quase todos... A única razão para continuar naquela vida foi seu filho, por causa dele tentava conservar sua sanidade e não se entregar a depressão pela perda da esposa.

Só depois da última batalha que Harry entendeu porque Hermione quis ter um filho naquela época. Parecia loucura, tinham uma vida incerta, podiam não acordar no dia seguinte, mas... Ela insistiu, queria uma criança e Harry concedeu-lhe tal desejo. Provavelmente, pela incerteza sobre a vida futura, ela desejasse ser mãe, desejasse ser a mulher que lhe desse um filho e... Desejasse uma razão para Harry viver, caso o pior acontecesse...

_Seu coração batia acelerado, sua respiração estava descompassada. A exaustão tomava conta de seu corpo, mas ele não ligava... Vencera e tudo que queria era encontrá-la. Depois de uma longa batalha, Harry derrotara Voldemort, finalmente conseguira a tão esperada vitória. Corria sem rumo definido pelos campos da escola. Ainda havia comensais de pé, lutando contra os integrantes da Ordem. Será que Hermione ainda estaria lutando? Perguntou-se. _

_Fazia frio e ainda era noite, o outono mal tinha começado. O céu estava encoberto, não se via as estrelas; choveria a qualquer momento. Sorriu, Hermione certamente adoraria comemorar a vitória depois, vendo a chuva, abraçada a ele, pensava. "Mas com certeza, James vai querer estar na comemoração também!", disse baixinho lembrando que o filho de um ano deles quase não os deixava mais "namorar". Os primeiros pingos começaram a cair, por enquanto a chuva estava fraca. Olhava em volta, procurando-a em todos os lugares. _

_- Harry? – uma voz vinda de trás de si o fez sorrir, era ela._

_- Mione! Eu consegui, meu amor! – disse cheio de alegria enquanto se aproximava dela. A fraca luz não permitia que visse seu rosto muito bem. _

_- Sempre soube que conseguir... – ela não terminou de falar, suas pernas cederam e seu corpo caiu. O desespero tomou conta de Harry, então correu para ampará-la. _

_- Hermione! Hermione! – chamou na tentativa de acordá-la. Aos poucos ela abriu os olhos com dificuldade. _

_- Eu sinto muito, Harry – ela sussurrou. Sentia as forças se evaporando. A chuva começou a se intensificar – Eu não consegui._

_- Não, não diga isso! É claro que você também conseguiu – seu coração batia ainda mais forte. Tinha Hermione nos braços, ela estava fraca. Sentiu algo lhe escorrendo pelas mãos, sangue... Olhou desesperado para sua mão tingida de vermelho – Eu te amo, Mione. Não faz isso comigo, por favor._

_- Também te amo, Harry – ela deu um pequeno sorriso, quando ele a encarou – Não poderei mais seguir com você..._

_- Não, por favor, não fale nada – Harry implorou, seus olhos marejaram, queria chorar e gritar, mas ao mesmo tempo tentava manter a calma para ajudá-la – Nós vamos sair daqui! Você vai receber cuidados médicos e vai sobreviver. Nosso filho precisa de você, eu preciso de você, meu amor!_

_- Eu sempre estarei com você em lembranças – a voz dela estava cada vez mais baixa e fraca – Sempre estarei em você e no James. _

_- Por favor... – ele já não conseguia mais pensar. O céu parecia estar desabando naquele momento. Hermione começou a tremer, então Harry a apertou num abraço – Fica comigo._

_- Harry, cuida bem do nosso filhinho. Diz a ele que eu o amo muito – Hermione sussurrou – Nunca esqueça que amo você._

_- Não esqueço nunca, meu amor – ele falou. Não agüentou mais segurar as lágrimas quando viu a própria Hermione chorar. _

_- Você me fez muito feliz, Harry... Eu amo você – ele deu um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir aquilo. Agora, até ele tremia. Encostou seus lábios nos dela, beijando-lhe serenamente – Não chore pela minha partida, amor – ela sorriu, por mais que ele tentasse as lágrimas continuavam a cair – Sorria pelo amor que sentimos! Eu sempre estarei com você! - um pouco de sangue saiu pela boca dela quando tossiu. Ela o encorajou a sorrir, e só quando Harry sorriu, Hermione fechou os olhos..._

_- Mione? Não, por favor, não vai ainda! Eu preciso tanto de você comigo – Harry começou um choro desesperado. Segurava o corpo agora sem vida da esposa. A chuva lavava o sangue dela..._

_- Harry? – era Rony. O ruivo se aproximou ainda sem entender o que havia acontecido – Por Merlim! Hermione! – viu então que a amiga não se movia, seu corpo molhado numa mistura de água e sangue._

_- Mione, você está me ouvindo? – Harry falava sem notar o amigo – Eu venci, meu amor! Agora nós poderemos comprar uma casa..._

_- Harry... – Rony que também tinha algumas lágrimas no rosto assistia o desespero do amigo, sentindo-se de mãos atadas. Outras pessoas começaram a si aproximar. _

_- O que aconteceu? – Tonks que chegara perto de Rony perguntou. Ele não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. A mulher abafou um grito com as mãos._

_- O James deve está louco pra te ver... – Harry continuava naquele monólogo._

_- Harry, nós precisamos sair daqui – Rony se aproximou, Harry agia como se estivesse sozinho._

_- Você sabe como ele te ama, não é? Acho que ele prefere você a mim – ele sorria segurando Hermione. Aquilo cortava o coração de qualquer pessoa que ia chegando._

_- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa, Rony – Lupin disse. _

_- Vamos tirá-lo de perto dela – Rony falou – Lupin, você segura o Harry. Eu levarei a Mione! – estava sendo difícil, mas ele precisava ser forte._

_- Que acha de ter um outro filho agora? Quem sabe uma menininha? – Harry ajeitava os cabelos de Hermione – EI! Espera, me solta! – Lupin segurou seus braços, Rony tentou pegar Hermione – Por que querem tirá-la de mim? EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR! NINGUÉM VAI TIRÁ-LA DE MIM! MIONE! MIONEEE!_

_- Pelo amor de Merlim, façam alguma coisa – Tonks implorou. Não estava agüentando ver aquela cena. Harry se debatia enquanto Lupin e mais dois homens tentavam afastá-lo de Hermione. _

_- ME SOLTEM! ME SOLTEM AGORA MESMO! – Harry gritava – MIONE! POR QUE QUEREM TIRÁ-LA DE MIM? – ele parou de se debater, quando viu Rony levitar o corpo da amiga – Não a tirem de mim, eu a amo tanto... Mione! Volta pra mim, meu amor! – Lupin abraçou Harry. Ele chorou enquanto ainda sentia a chuva cair. Ele a perdera para sempre..._

- Papai? – uma voz o tirou das antigas lembranças. Passou a mão disfarçadamente no rosto para que não soubesse que chorara.

- Ei, o que faz aqui? Cansou da comemoração? – Harry perguntou forçando um sorriso. O filho se aproximou.

- Vim procurar o senhor, eu não quero comemorar mais – o menino disse. Estavam comemorando os cinco anos do fim de Voldemort.

- Tudo bem, meu filho – ele estendeu o braço e o abraçou – Também não estou com vontade de comemorar.

- Ela morreu aqui, não foi? – James perguntou; não conseguira evitar. Seu pai evitava falar da morte de sua mãe, mas ele sempre teve vontade de saber.

- Sim, foi aqui que ela morreu – Harry respondeu. Respirou fundo – Sua mãe morreu aqui nesses jardins há cinco anos.

- Ainda dói muito lembrar disso? – ele olhou para o filho. Sempre contava como era Hermione nos tempos de Hogwarts, depois que começaram a namorar, quando casaram... Mas nunca falara de sua morte para o menino.

- As vezes parece que foi ontem – Harry respondeu – Em todos esses anos, sempre viemos aqui, você se lembra? Todos os anos, o dia em que ela morreu amanhece assim, o céu encoberto, cheio de nuvens... Quando chega esse horário o tempo fica ainda mais instável e venta muito. Daqui a pouco começa a chover.

- Mamãe adorava chuva, não era?

- Sim, ela adorava – Harry deu um pequeno sorriso.

_A chuva batia com violência na janela. Vez ou outra um raio clareava todo o céu e algum tempo depois o estrondo do trovão era ouvido. Estavam no quarto que dividiam em Hogwarts, casados há pouco mais de um ano. Harry a abraçava por trás, estavam em pé, frente à janela. Ele beijava seu pescoço, enquanto alisava a barriga um pouco saliente da esposa. Ela estava no quinto mês de gravidez._

_- Você não cansa de olhar a água cair? – ele perguntou num sussurro, fazendo-a sorrir._

_- Não, a chuva me acalma – Hermione respondeu._

_- Ainda bem que teremos um menino! _

_- Por quê? – perguntou Hermione._

_- Você poderia querer colocar o nome "Chuva" se fosse uma garotinha – Hermione se afastou e o encarou._

_- Engraçadinho! – depois deu língua, Harry sorriu e a puxou pela cintura, abraçando-a novamente – Mas até que não seria má idéia!_

_- Pobre garota! – Harry brincou – Eu te amo, Mione!_

_- Também amo você! – ele aproximou seus lábios dos dela e a beijou intensamente. _

_- Já percebeu que desde que namoramos, quando chove sempre estamos juntos? – questionou Hermione. _

_- Hum... Nunca tinha notado – ele disse._

_- Acho que nunca "perdemos" uma chuva – Hermione falou._

_- Deve ser nosso programa predileto! Ver a chuva – ela sorriu – Não reclamo, adoro ficar com você, assim._

_- Eu também – ela o abraçou mais forte – Daqui a alguns meses, dividiremos nossos "programas" de dia de chuva – Hermione tocou seu ventre – Nós sempre estaremos juntos, principalmente quando chover..._

_- Você tem a minha palavra – ele piscou – James? – tocou o ventre de Hermione. _

_- Eu acho que ele está dormindo! _

_- Então depois falaremos dessa nossa "promessa" a ele – Harry disse fazendo-a sorrir... _

- Também adoro a chuva – o pequeno sorriu – E o senhor? – a pergunta trouxe a imagem de Hermione sem vida à sua mente.

- Aprendi a gostar da chuva por causa da Mione – ele sorriu tentando evitar as lágrimas – Mas agora... Com a chuva vem a pior lembrança de minha vida.

- Por isso que quando chove o senhor chora? – o menino perguntou. Harry ajoelhou-se para ficar com uma altura compatível a do filho.

- Sim, James! – ele abraçou o filho – Porque eu lembro que ela não está mais aqui conosco.

- Não chora, papai – o garotinho pediu – Também sinto falta da mamãe, mas não gosto quando o senhor chora.

- Hermione dizia a mesma coisa – Harry deu um pequeno sorriso – Não gostava de me ver chorando.

- O senhor chorava quando a mamãe ainda tava viva?

- Sim, e sua mãe quem me confortava naquela época – Harry levantou, depois pegou o filho no colo – Pelo visto ela deixou você para fazer o mesmo quando não estivesse mais aqui!

- Eu te amo, papai – Harry sorriu.

- Também amo você, filho! – disse ele, beijando a testa da criança depois. Depois de tanto tempo, pela primeira vez sentiu-se feliz. Era como se sua família estivesse reunida, tinha seu filho e quase podia dizer que Hermione estava por perto – Opa! Está começando a chover!

- Obaa! – o menino comemorou.

- Melhor correr, ou vamos pegar um resfriado – Harry falou antes de começar a correr em direção ao castelo. O céu parecia que estava desabando, uma chuva forte quase os encharcou – Pronto! Conseguimos!

- Harry! – Gina caminhou até ele – Nossa, vocês estão encharcados!

- Tomei banho de chuva! – James disse, fazendo-os sorrir – Vamos de novo?

- Nem pensar! Você vai tirar essa roupa molhada antes de pegar um resfriado – Harry falou.

- Você também precisa se secar, Harry – Gina disse – Eu cuido do James, vai dar um jeito nessas roupas.

- Certo – Harry colocou o filho no chão – Vai com a tia Gina, depois a gente se encontra.

- Ta! – o menino concordou, deu a mão a Gina e começou a se afastar – Papai!

- Hum?

- O senhor sentiu a mamãe com a gente? – ele perguntou. Os olhos de Harry brilharam, Gina deu um pequeno sorriso triste ao lembrar da amiga – Eu sei que ela estava lá... Eu sempre sinto a mamãe quando chove! – o garotinho sorriu feliz. Depois, Gina e ele se afastaram. Harry não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas se virou e olhou para a chuva e sorriu... Ela estava cumprindo a promessa dela...

N/A: Pink prepara-se para falar, já imaginando o que está por vir. Ah gente... Sei q muita gente não vai gostar da fic, mas... Pink não consegue ficar muito tempo sem escrever uma fic triste... Mais uma vez era para ser uma song, com uma de minhas musicas preferidas, Hello, mas acabou que as últimas partes da musica não encaixaram, então ficou a shortzinha aí pra vcs... Sei que deve estar horrível, mas veio a idéia e... Acabei fazendo:D Espero que vcs curtam! Se tiver muito ruim, mil perdões... Grande beijo a todos! Agradeço a todos que lerem, comentarem e votarem! Bjus! PinkPotter : )

N/A 2: Agradecimentos especiais à Bárbara Jane Potter, minha querida beta que corrigiu o cap p mim:D À Bárbara Hiromitsu, ta aqui a fic, sábado como prometi... Espero que vc tenha curtido:D À Mia... :D Hum... Vc tem que lembrar que tinha um bom tempo que eu naum escrevia uma fic triste, neh! ehehhehhee... Sei que vc num gosta de finais assim, mas... :D Espero que tenha curtido pelo menos um poquinhu:D À Paula M. Rodrigues, bem... Espero que vc tenha curtido o cap :D. E à Leleu... É só um capitulo, não sei se vc gosta de fics meio "tristes", mas espero que vc goste da short:D À Anny Chien, aqui... :D Sorry naum ter postado mais cedo, foi culpa do meu pc:D Mas aqui está, espero que goste! Grande bju p vcs!


End file.
